


Spiders and Cookies

by firebird_and_pegasus



Series: Enjolras and His Friends [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_and_pegasus/pseuds/firebird_and_pegasus
Summary: Enjolras was aware that Marius's girlfriend lived down the hall from him, but he did not even know her name until she knocked on his door with a small request.
Relationships: Enjolras & Cosette Fauchelevent
Series: Enjolras and His Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Spiders and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first part of what will be a series of one-shots centered on Enjolras and his interactions with his friends. This is honestly just a self given experiment to help me get his characterization better. He is a very complex character and is hard to get just right. Obviously, feedback is welcome!
> 
> Also, happy new year!!! 2020 is over and done with, thank goodness. Let's hope that 2021 is far more kind to us.

Enjolras was aware that Marius’s girlfriend had lived just down the hall from him. The problem was, he had never actually met her. Enjy was not even sure what her name was. He thinks that it starts with a C, but he could be wrong. Honestly, he normally zoned out whenever Marius started talking about her. Regardless of his lack of knowledge, since she moved in he made it a priority to smiling at her when they passed each other in the hall. Other than those short interactions, he did not give her too much thought until she knocked on his door one afternoon.

He opened the door, slightly confused. “Hello?”

“Hi! I know that we do not actually know each other, but I know you are a friend of Marius’s and you seem very nice. I am sorry, this is so random, but could you get the big scarry spider out of my kitchen? I am making cookies, so I can give you some as payment.”

Enjolras chuckled, already deciding they would get along well. “Of course I can. I am Enjolras, by the way.”

The girl smiled, “I am Cosette. Nice to meet you!”

“You too.” He smiled back, following her down the hall. He was right, her name did start with a C.

“You know,” she said, laughing to herself, “I thought that I was ready for living on my own. I was not ready for not having my Dad within earshot for dealing with bugs.”

“Well, I do not mind dealing with them, so feel free to knock whenever.” He responded. He clearly remembered the rough first few months living on his own with only Combeferre for support and was more than willing to help someone else through that mess.

Her apartment was full of warm colors. Everything in it felt very mismatched, like she had never gotten anything at the same time. It reminded him slightly of Jehan’s dorm with how both seemed to prefer thrift store finds and antiques. The only difference was that Cosette was significantly neater and cleaner. Everything seemed to not only have a place, but be consistently in that place, which is not normal among his friends.

They went into the kitchen to find backing sheets with cookie dough in perfect circles. Next to the trays was an upside-down bowl that looked like the dough had previously been in, but was now trapping a good-sized spider. 

“Oh man, I would not to share my apartment with that either.” He said, watching the fuzzy thing run around in circles, probably planning revenge for being trapped. Not that it would get a chance to execute its plans.  
Enjolras still had a small crater in his shoulder from where a black widow had bit him as a kid. Ever since then, they were his worst enemies after conservative politicians and some of the college administrators. Over the past two years living on his own, he had gotten very good at killing them.

He grabbed a paper towel and carefully lifted the glass bowl before quickly squishing eight-legged creature before it could move more than two inches. Cosette cheered and applauded him. 

He glanced around, “Where is your trash can?”

“Right here.” Cosette answered, opening a cabinet beneath the sink. “Thank you so much.”

She placed the cookies in the oven and set a timer. “Would you like to stay the ten minutes until they are done, or would you like to bring them down later?”

Enjolras pondered this for a second before saying, “If you do not mind me sticking around, I think that it is weird that we have not actually spoken to each other before.”

Her face lit up, like she had been thinking the same thing but was hesitant to say it. “I know right? I had met most of the group, but I have no clue how we always manage to miss each other. My goodness, we live in the same building, literally 2 doors down from each other.”

They laughed as they made their way to the couch. Half an hour and a baggie full of some of the best cookies he had ever tasted later, Enjolras could accurately say that he had made a new friend. Cosette was smart, kind, and her political views were not quite as liberal as his own, but she was defiantly not conservative either. Now it was just getting her to show up at Les Amis meetings. He needs to talk to Marius about that.


End file.
